


Love's Demand

by Ryu_Niiyama



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Character(s), Black Lesbian(s), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Female-Centric, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Niiyama/pseuds/Ryu_Niiyama
Summary: With the war over, the work of rebuilding begins. Yet Netossa seeks to keep her wife from losing herself in the task, so that Spinnerella can rebuild her hesitant heart.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Love's Demand

Chapter 1

By: Ryu Niiyama

* * *

Netossa felt a smile curve her lips as she caught sight of her wife bidding King Micah a good day in the courtyard. She took a moment to admire her wife, her long silken hair, her soft lilac skin, her gorgeous body that left Netossa weak at the knees. The energymancer prided herself on her discipline, but Spinnerella often left her speechless and dizzy with desire. Of course half the time she never noticed her effect on Netossa, but her fierceness in battle, her grace and power as she rode the winds softened by her kind heart and loving nature drove the energymancer to near madness. Spinnerella's attire didn't really help her focus most of the time either as she cloaked her majestic height in a tight flightsuit, her strength softened by full, lush curves that Netossa couldn't get enough of. She sauntered up to Spinnerella and leaned up on her toes so that she could wrap her arms around the taller woman's shoulders.

"Hey, Gorgeous."

Spinnerella let out that soft laugh that made Netossa's insides melt and she turned around, carefully breaking Netossa's hold even as she cast a current of wind to keep her shorter wife still aloft. With ease, she placed her hands upon Netossa's waist and took her weight, knowing it was something that secretly thrilled her lovely wife. Netossa took the hint and wound her arms around Spinnerella's neck before leaning down until their foreheads met briefly before she pressed an achingly soft kiss against Spinnerella's lips. The windmancer moaned softly as she felt Netossa's blunt nails raking deliciously down the back of her neck and Netossa found herself fervently wishing she hadn't worn her armor today. Reluctantly, Spinnerella set her wife to her feet, her fingers stroking warmly against her shaved scalp, delighting in the gossamer softness there. Netossa wasn't quite ready to end their contact as she began to kiss and nibble at her wife's jawline before licking softly at the warm hollow of her throat. Spinnerella giggled, charmed even as she struggled to cool her ardor.

"Darling, we are out in the courtyard…anyone could walk out here…" Netossa slumped against her wife briefly before pulling away. It was true, they were currently residing in a castle full of teenagers, and _no one_ could pick an inopportune moment like a teenager. Netossa still stung from the interrupted romantic dinner that had been ruined by the plan to capture Double Trouble. Spinnerella had been so sweet that night, as they'd traded kisses over a candlelight dinner, so enchanting and enticing drawing Netossa helplessly in. Netossa let herself remember the cloak and dress that Spinnerella had worn then and how it clung decadently to every curve and valley like a tantalizing promise. It had truly been too long since they'd spent time together, just the two of them and not involving an infirmary bed. After the terror of their anniversary, Netossa craved some time with Spinnerella alone, to enjoy and celebrate being together. Netossa glanced up into her wife's silvery blue eyes, even as they burned like cobalt and lavender stained her cheeks. A part of the energymancer whimpered at the sight, almost petulant at the thought that she would have to allow Spinnerella to regain her composure. The windmancer was the epitome of gentle serenity most of the time but Netossa knew better than most that was merely the eye of the storm. Spinnerella's passions ran deep and raged fiercely, but she hid them well.

"True, so why don't you join me for a stroll?"

Spinnerella smiled, her countenance gentle and warm and Netossa fought back the urge to kiss her again. Rather than take her wife's now offered arm, Netossa moved away with a smirk, conjuring a net and tossing it off the ledge of the courtyard, grateful for the lofty architecture of Castle Brightmoon. "Catch me if you can!" The words the only warning that she gave her wife as she sprinted towards the ledge and leapt off. Netossa bounded off the net, summersaulting like a cannon ball before swan diving into the air. She laughed, exhilarated for she knew she never need fear falling and as the warm winds gently buffeted her body like a caress, she could only laugh harder in pure adoration. Spinnerella guided her upwards easily, wrapping an arm around her waist even the windmancer pressed her body close from behind and Netossa moaned at her warmth. The winds bowed to their princess' control, keeping a firm hold on them both yet dissipating around their faces so that they could speak freely. Spinnerella leaned in, her ardor gaining new life as she softly tugged at Netossa's unarmored ear with her teeth briefly before pressing a sweet kiss against her neck.

"You're in a playful mood today, Darling. What's the occasion?"

Netossa laughed, thankful to a universe that had given her true belonging in the form of her curvaceous, loving, beautiful wife. "I love you, Spinny. That's all the reason I need." Spinnerella hummed softly, amused and aroused and she luxuriated in the press of their bodies as they soared among the clouds. The lilac skinned woman nuzzled softly against her wife's neck before she pressed her lips against her ear. "Dance with me, my Darling?" Netossa nodded gleefully and her windmancer wife spun her away, easily casting another tornado at her feet to keep her aloft. Spinnerella's minute control of her powers made her extremely sensitive to motion, so it was nothing for her to adjust the wind at Netossa's feet as if she were conjuring it herself. Netossa drifted closer and Spinnerella took her into her embrace as they began a waltz to the beat of their own hearts. They swirled and dipped and soared through the air, their dance a mixture of a ballroom courtship and the fiery synergy that they only possessed with one another. Peals of laughter and squeals of delight reverberated against the clouds, telling all that love was pure and abundant, bright and wonderful.

The windmancer blushed a lovely shade of lavender as she felt Netossa weave a ribbon of energy about their right wrists, signifying the ties of love that always bound them together. How she adored this woman, who'd cast her love like a net and captured Spinnerella's heart. She would do anything for her, give anything…and yet she'd been taken so easily, she'd nearly destroyed that smile, nearly eradicated that those deep sienna eyes... Yet before despair could claim her, she felt a warm hand against her cheek, Netossa's thumb stroking her skin softly.

"I'm right here Spinny. I'm not going anywhere remember?"

Netossa saw the shadows that hid behind cobalt eyes, and her heart broke knowing that Spinnerella's guilt held her captive just as surely as Prime's chip had. The energymancer refused to see her love cast adrift, not when she was there to catch her and remind her how deeply she was loved. She altered her hold, her hands sliding down the softness of Spinnerella's back to rest lightly at the small of her back and at the beginning of the curve of her backside, counting on the windmancer's ardor to pull her the rest of the way from the abyss. Pale lavender eyebrows twitched together in gratitude and understanding and tears briefly shimmered in cobalt eyes before being burned away by desire. Spinnerella leaned down and kissed Netossa tenderly, belying the passion that raged within her heart like the tempestuous winds that she controlled. When they parted, Netossa nipped at her wife's lower lip softly, enjoying the kiss bruised lips and passion flushed face of her dear heart. Spinnerella blinked as if trying to clear her head, quirking an eyebrow. "Let's get to solid ground before we start that up again shall we?" Netossa snorted delicately, knowing why her amorous wife was now reluctant.

"Spinny, it happened one time, you can't still be embarrassed by that…I certainly wasn't complaining."

Spinnerella swallowed thickly, embarrassment and arousal chasing each other across her face. "I never lose control of my powers, Darling…never." Netossa smirked, easily following her wife's trail of thought and licking her lips sensually in remembrance. "I think the three orgasms one after another had something to do with it…and the free fall was…exciting." Spinnerella blushed harder, remembering just how exciting both of them found hurtling half naked to the ground below with only the starless sky as a witness. Spinnerella had gathered her wits enough to conjure the winds to settle them safely in the woods, and to her mild embarrassment the near death experience had only sparked her desire higher. Netossa smiled wickedly as she watched memory tease smoldering warmth into her wife's features but she acknowledged that Spinnerella often held back the full force of her desire. They grew up in warring times, where losing oneself could be fatal and Spinnerella was determined to protect Netossa at all costs…even from herself.

"Babe, the war is over. We can be together, just you and me. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't want me, and I promise you I'll do the same." Netossa drew Spinnerella back down, even as one hand deftly undid her hair tie, allowing her violaceous hair to tumble across her shoulders and mid back. "And Spinny? I wanna take you apart babe; I want you to give me everything that you are…All. Of. You…" Netossa speared a hand through silken, pale lavender even as she squeezed Spinnerella's lush backside and kissed her again, blasting the other princess with the fullness of her desire and love.

Spinnerella groaned into the kiss and her aura flared brightly as she relaxed the tight control she held over her desire and yearning for her beloved wife. Spinnerella's hands drifted to Netossa's supple backside and she pulled her tighter against her, ignoring the press of her wife's armor in her need to get closer. The winds howled around them even though they remained nearly undisturbed, suspended with ease as the warm winds caressed Netossa like an extension of their mistress' hands. Spinnerella took over the kiss with amorous ease, reminding Netossa that she was most beloved in all of Etheria and making the energymancer's toes curl in pure delight. The windmancer devoured the needy whimpers and mewling moans of her most treasured one, feeling like she could never have enough of her. When they parted, Netossa cursed under her breath briefly, dazed and exhilarated and somewhat shakily she pointed to a clearing below.

"Uh, yeah…ok…maybe, maybe we should land…"

Spinnerella smiled, preening slightly as she swept Netossa into her arms and descended towards the suggested location with a veneered calmness cloaking her movements. When they landed, the windmancer set her wife to her feet, even as she looked around, noticing the familiarity of the location. She grinned slyly at Netossa who was already shrugging out of her torso armor and carrying it over to a small energy dome that had been laced with so many energy lines so as to make it opaque. With a soft exhale, Netossa dismissed her power, revealing a small picnic basket as well as pillows and blankets for bedding. She bent over to place her armor near the blanket and when she stood, Spinnerella tugged her backwards into her embrace. Netossa moaned as she felt Spinnerella press her body tightly against her back and she groaned as she felt a warm hand splay against her lightly clothed abdomen and the other stroke fondly at the pink choker that adorned her neck.

"Clever, my love. You planned this all along…explains why I couldn't find you this morning."

Netossa was having a hard time stringing thoughts together, Spinnerella's warmth and the promise of partaking of her curvaceous form short circuiting her ability to speak. Instead she nodded and was rewarded with a sensual chuckle for her efforts as Spinnerella moved away. Netossa whimpered at the loss only to let out a ragged moan as focused winds eased her jacket down her arms even as Spinnerella moved in front of her and kneeled, removing her steel and sapphire vambraces with easy familiarity. The windmancer kissed the backs of mahogany hands in devotion, interlacing their fingers briefly before using her powers to send the armor to rest next to Netossa's breastplate. The look in burning cobalt eyes framed by flowing lavender took Netossa's breath away and she reached out and cupped her wife's cheek in adoration and desire. "Spinny…you…you're so beautiful." Spinnerella smiled, the beatific grin made somewhat sharp by her desire even as she pressed her hand against Netossa's and nuzzled softly into her touch. Molten cobalt held her gaze easily as she rose to her full height, kissing Netossa tenderly, briefly before she broke her hold and moved behind her once again.

"So are you my Darling, so are you." The hunger in her words made Netossa clench with a pleasant ache, but she knew that her wife meant those words with every fiber of her being and they further stoked the already blazing inferno within her heart. Netossa wanted to see her, wanted to touch her, but Spinnerella placed firm hands upon her shoulders, stifling her movements and the energymancer whimpered in need. "Be patient my love, this isn't a race." Netossa could feel her skin flushing at the implication, and for a moment a grin of pure anticipation split her lips as the winds sighed all around them. Being with Spinnerella was familiar and comforting yet she found her desire for her oldest friend and her soul's ease only grew more consuming, more inflaming the longer they were together, and after nearly losing this love that meant everything, she felt her need for Spinnerella grow greater still. She groaned as she felt familiar hands undoing the clasp of her top and then unbuckling her belt so that she could pull at the hem of her top.

Never one to show weakness except to the woman that possessed her heart, she whimpered softly as Spinnerella divested her of her top and bra. "Please Spinny, let me touch you…" Spinnerella growled, a sound that slid pleasantly down Netossa's spine even as she turned her around, the winds partially lifting the energymancer off the ground to temper their mistress' eagerness. Even drowning in desire, Spinerella's first thought was of Netossa's safety and comfort and that knowledge warmed the energymancer even as her wife's actions thrilled her.

The windmancer hissed through her teeth at the sight of Netossa unclothed from the waist up and her hands reached out to cover and caress warm mahogany skin stretched over lithe steel and beautiful, pert breasts only to find her hands restrained by Netossa's bindings at her wrists. Spinnerella was strong enough to break their hold, but something in Netossa's eyes gave her pause. Remembering her own admonishments for patience, she nodded briefly and Netossa reached for the clasps that held her flightsuit closed. Finding the hidden closures, Netossa parted their seams with eager reverence exhaling shakily as pale lilac skin was revealed. The energymancer surged forward, her hands finding purpose on warm, lush skin even as she laid molten, suckling kisses on bared shoulders.

"Darling, let me loose."

There was a hint of steel behind the gentle tones and Netossa knew that Spinnerella had reached her limit. Knowing her wife would break the bonds otherwise, Netossa dismissed the energy with a thought and redoubled her efforts on marking every bit of skin she could reach. Rather than pushing her away, Spinnerella divested herself of her bra and slipped out of the spaulders of her flightsuit, even as her wife tugged her arms free of the sleeves. Spinnerella tucked a finger under Netossa's chin, lifting her from her task of suckling her clavicle as she drew her into a kiss. Netossa's hands found purchase upon her hips and she dovetailed their bodies together, groaning into Spinnerella's mouth at the feeling of the press of heavy breasts and steel sheathed in softness.

Their kisses grew more insistent and both of their auras flared in response to their deep felt emotions. The kindling of their hearts had been sparked into a blaze and they parted briefly only to help one other out of their final articles of clothing, leaving only their chokers in place. They traded kisses and caressed one another's cherished forms, roaming hands delighting in the feel of breasts and backs and bellies and thighs. Finally they pulled away, and Spinnerella lifted Netossa in her arms, inwardly preening at her wife's squeal of delight at the display of strength. Too hurried to walk, the windmancer summoned her element as she floated them carefully to the nearby bedding, sinking carefully to its softness as she laid her wife beneath her. Her desire paling in in the face of her devotion, Spinnerella took one of Netossa's hands and brought it to her mouth, kissing the knuckles delicately, lingeringly.

"Oh my Darling, you are heart, my life."

Spinnerella pretended to ignore the tears that sprang to her lover's eyes, knowing Netossa would not want attention called to them, even as they made her heart feel lighter. Netossa was woman of action more than words, but her nature was thoughtful and caring and Spinnerella thought her the most perfect woman in all of Etheria.

"Spinny…Spinnerella you are everything to me. Please, come to me."

Spinnerella smiled, unable to deny Netossa anything as she lowered her body to her wife's and no more words were spoken between them.

Much, much later Netossa exhaled, blowing her now fully ruffled puff of hair away from her eyes as she tried and utterly failed to tame the grin that lit her face. She let out a squeak as Spinnerella smacked her stomach lightly before stroking the impact site carefully in apology.

"Honestly Darling, it will be nightfall soon... perhaps we should be heading back? We've been gone most of the day, Queen Glimmer is going to wonder where we are."

"No she won't, I told her we wanted to scout around a bit, go over the lay of the land…" Spinnerella felt Netossa would have sounded more serious if her eyes weren't roaming lasciviously over her breasts, and the windmancer flushed as she felt her smoldering ardor begin to spark... so she smacked her wife again in response.

"If that bruises you will have to kiss it and make it better. Besides, don't you want to stay out here, watch the stars…make love under them? This is our spot after all."

Spinerella tried her best to summon her serenity and poise, but the sight of Netossa's bare skin did delicious things to her libido and her loving heart. "Darling, you are incorrigible." Netossa snorted softly and waggled her eyebrows at her wife, firmly aware of her pretense. "Me? Woo, somebody must blank out during lovemaking, because I distinctly remember you-" Spinnerella leaned over Netossa and silenced her with a kiss, not that the energymancer was complaining about the method used to quiet her. Although if silencing Netossa was Spinnerella's intent, she failed miserably as she laid amorous hands upon her wife. Yet as the clearing echoed with the cries and pants and screams as the two princesses took each other to new heights, they both knew that the world was finally as it should be.

Magical.

* * *

Legacy note below:

If it isn't obvious…. I binged She-Ra this weekend. (I really need to get some sleep) I do personally think that Spinnerella would not just have been ok after being chipped. If not due to the trauma of Prime brainwashing her, then from the horror at what she had done to the people of Etheria and to Netossa. I feel that Spinnerella was the best candidate to show the devastation of Prime's control as she was much more stable than the other controlled characters (ie no teen angst…as I'm pretty sure she and Netossa are war orphans) and due to her devotion to Netossa (which is seen in nearly every scene with the two of them)…turning that on its head was excruciating to watch…and food for my muse. I think I have one more part for this.

R. Niiyama

6/2020


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Demand

By: Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 2

* * *

Netossa snuggled deeper into her slumbering wife's embrace, her body sated but her heart heavy. Spinnerella thought she could hide her inner torment, she thought that she had to face it alone. Netossa tried to give her space even as she fretted over her in other ways, doing what she could to ease her wife's burdens. Despite all her bluster about holding her rescue of her wife as a pleasurable bargaining chip, Netossa spent most of her time taking care of the chores instead as Spinnerella's ankle healed. The windmancer had allowed it initially, but Spinnerella was a caretaker and protector by nature and it made her feel a little useless to have Netossa doing everything for her. Netossa had picked up on that shift immediately and instead worked on sharing their workload without even offering a token complaint. Spinnerella was the strongest person she knew; like Netossa she'd lost her home and her family and her people to the Horde. However, despite the very understandable anger of her youth, Spinnerella didn't let her losses consume her. Yet this violation, this corruption was worse…worse than having her parents killed in front her or failing to save her younger sisters. Losing her mind, her will to Prime was worse than seeing her realm burn to the ground.

Netossa couldn't imagine what horror Prime had inflicted upon her dearest one. Seeing her normally gentle wife threaten and torture others and take delight in it went far beyond their battle rivalry or thirst for justice. Netossa had also lost everything under the weight of Hordak's evil; her first true test of her powers had been to shield herself in an alcove at her mother's behest as Hordak's soldiers slaughtered everyone and everything they could find. When she had been found by the sorcerers of Mystacor, she had been nearly catatonic, staring at the lifeless bodies of all she loved. She and Spinnerella found healing and peace in each other…because they didn't have to offer empty words of condolences…they knew what the other felt. But now Spinnerella thought she was alone, and Netossa would not let that stand. She would not let Prime take her wife from her; he would not know victory beyond the grave.

She tried to quiet her turbulent heart, grateful for the time shared together with her wife. Spinnerella had been working herself to distraction, but Netossa would never let her believe that she was alone or that Netossa's love could _ever_ wane. She had expected quite frankly for Spinnerella to resist her attempts at seduction, but maybe this meant that Spinnerella was ready to heal with her rather than hide her heart behind empty smiles and false platitudes. They hadn't made love since Prime had captured Spinnerella; a clear indicator of her pain given that both of them had healthy appetites and only craved one another. Netossa knew that this would only be the start, but she hoped that some time away from their duties, and away from the younger princesses that looked up to them would allow them to reconnect and make Spinnerella feel safe enough to re-open her heart.

The energymancer hazarded a glance at her slumbering wife, smiling at the way the moonlight illuminated lilac and lavender, making her seem like some ethereal goddess in repose. As if Spinnerella could somehow feel her gaze, her brow began to furrow and she started to whimper and struggle in her sleep. Concerned, Netossa half rose as best she could with Spinnerella's arms still holding her, but as she heard the winds around them begin to moan and whistle, she knew she could not allow her wife to battle her nocturnal tormentors alone. With gentle concern, she began to shake her taller wife's shoulders, her fear rising as Spinnerella remained trapped in her nightmare.

"Spinny, come on, wake up…"

"No, Beloved…I won't... I can't…"

Netossa's blood froze at the word that should have been an endearment, but instead was a death knell and a reminder of the terror of Prime's possession. Netossa tensed, afraid that when Spinnerella opened her eyes they would gleam with a sickly verdant light rather than the cobalt warmth that she knew so well. Still, she had to do something as the winds increased in their ferocity and her wife's disturbed mutterings grew more and more desperate and agitated. Steeling herself, knowing that if Spinnerella had indeed been compromised that Netossa was in the worst position to defend against her. Warm loving arms that held her close could become a vice grip that could break her back with ease, or the winds could use the trees as a source of projectiles to rip her asunder. Netossa would not let that possibility sway her; she promised her wife that by her side she would remain and if it meant meeting her end now then she would face her fate head on. Tightening her grip upon her agitated wife, Netossa shook her with greater fervor.

"Spinnerella! Wake! Up!"

Silver blue eyes snapped open, darting around in confusion before alighting upon Netossa's concerned visage. The touch of Prime was nowhere to be found, but instead there was dawning realization and horror. "…Darling…what have I…no…" Netossa moved to cup Spinnerella's cheek the second she saw cobalt eyes fill with tears but before she could make contact, the winds surged again, ripping her from her place atop Spinnerella's body and lifting her into the air.

"Spinny-!"

In a matter of moments, Spinnerella showed her mastery of her element as she rolled to her feet and summoned a gale to transport her away, even as Netossa was lowered gently back to the bedding as if she were still cradled in her wife's embrace. The energymancer looked around the moment her body touched solid ground and she slammed her fists into the once decadent bedding as she realized that Spinnerlla was gone. Netossa scrambled to her feet, moving towards her clothes, only to find that Spinnerella's clothing was gone and her wife had scattered her armor to delay her chase. Her underwear was nearby and she scrambled into the clothes quickly, not even bothering to look for the rest of her armor or her shoes.

"Spinnerella! _Please!_ Come back!"

Somehow knowing there would be no answer, the energymancer summoned a net to catapult her into the trees. Netossa had spent little over half her life training with Spinnerella and she knew her powers and personality better than any other. Her dark sienna eyes narrowed upon the rustling trees, trying to see the direction that her wife had gone in, she had to count on Spinnerella being too distraught to adequately cover her retreat. She cast a net and used it as a springboard to launch herself above the trees and she could see Spinnerella half dressed, her hands covering her face as she wept into them even as the winds carried her away.

"SPINNERELLA!"

Netossa's scream split the air, but it wasn't intended to stop the windmancer so much as slow her down. Spinnerella was true to her nature as a protector and a caretaker and the sound of pure anguish twisting her beloved wife's voice slowed her flight. The decrease in the windmancer's speed gave Netossa enough time to bridge the gap as she cast an energy line to loop it around Spinnerella's waist. Spinnerella snagged the line and sheathing her hand in gale force winds, she snapped the line to break Netossa's hold on her. The energymancer tried again, but she missed and her lunge left her in too awkward a position to save herself. Her terror filled scream lanced into Spinnerella like a blade and the windmancer turned immediately, watching in horror as her unprotected wife plummeted back to the trees below.

"NETOSSA!"

Spinnerella cast out her winds instantly, buffeting Netossa's fall but it wasn't quite enough to slow her descent completely safely. Terrified, Spinnerella cut her winds, throwing her body into a streamlined dive as surged after her wife. Her command was true as she cast out one more gust of wind, lifting Netossa up before she hit the ground, even as Spinnerella cast her winds to slow her descent and allow her to scoop her wife into her arms. Her need to protect overrode her fear of what she was becoming as she held her now sobbing wife close. Netossa's arms went around her neck in a vice-grip, the mahogany skinned woman refusing to let her go, terrified that she might try again to flee. Distraught, Spinnerella deposited soothing kisses into her lover's hair and against her shaven scalp, shushing her softly. Her hands roamed over Netossa's muscular back, rocking the smaller woman gently even as her heart broke at the pain she'd caused. Her own tears streamed down her face in warm rivulets, but she ignored them, choosing to focus instead on calming her wife.

"Shh, I'm so sorry, it's ok…"

As a byproduct of her mastery of the winds, Spinnerella had naturally acute hearing and she tensed as she heard growling and the shuffling of many feet. The animals of Etheria's forests were often docile, but they reacted strongly to magic as most creatures of Etheria did. Their distraught emotions and wild flight likely agitated the denizens of the forest and Spinnerella stood slowly as she cast a worried glance into the now foreboding thicket. The windmancer tightened her grip on her wife, reminded of all the times that they stood in battle together, of all the times that they protected each other from harm. Her eyes began to glow and her aura flared as outrage filled every cell in her body. These beasts would not hurt Netossa; not so long as she drew breath. Glowing cobalt eyes watched as forest wolves stalked into the clearing, their bodies glowing with innate magic. The windmancer grit her teeth as she glared at the growling creatures and still unbound lavender hair began to float and waft in ominous portent.

"Away with you!"

The words were ground out on the edge of a hurricane that lashed and whipped the beasts, tossing them around like ragdolls. Terrified of this wind goddess, they ran for their lives, howling and whimpering all the way. Satisfied that her wife was safe, Spinnerella rose softly from the ground, flying towards their campsite. She conjured a warm wind to keep the chill from Netossa's skin and the energymancer passed into an exhausted slumber within her embrace. Spinnerella laid her wife upon the bedding and after making sure she was still locked within slumber's embrace, she moved to retrieve her scattered armor. When she returned, she used her powers to coax their campfire to life and she was tending to it solemnly when Netossa began to stir. With a moan the energymancer sat up, rubbing at her eyes and for a moment Spinnerella let herself enjoy the adorably enticing sight. Yet her pain was not far from her now and it licked at her soul surely as the flames of their campfire leapt from their hearth.

"Spinny?"

Spinnerella nodded, looking like a criminal on the way to her execution, but she rose and went to her wife's side nonetheless. Netossa reached out her hand and Spinnerella stared at the beautifully delicate appendage, lost in thought. Her mind flashed to the brief moments of lucidity within the unyielding snare of Prime's control, when she had been determined to snuff out Netossa's light and she flinched shaking her head. While she didn't move away, the taller woman seemed to shrink in on herself and she hung her head, allowing her lavender locks to curtain her features. "I'm sorry Netossa, I can't. We should head back." Netossa let out a ragged exhale as she stared at her wife's dejected form, trapped somewhere between dismay, annoyance, fear and overwhelming love. She knew that Spinnerella's hesitance sprang from her guilt; guilt that Netossa believed she bore needlessly.

"Spinny we need to talk about this."

Spinnerella squared her shoulders in resistance; while she was often the quieter of the two of them, her gentle demeanor was merely a veneer for her strong will. "There's nothing to talk about…its fine. We should –" The windmancer's attempt at a dismissal tipped Netossa over to anger as fear that she was being shut out sent her soul into hysterics.

"-The hell it is! Spinny, you _ran_ from me…" Netossa exhaled pointedly, trying to gain a reign on her temper, knowing that her fear for Spinnerella could drive her further away. "Spinny, _please_. Talk to me. I love you and I want to help. You're not alone." Spinnerella bristled at the words and she looked up with angry, tear filled eyes, challenging Netossa's claim. "I don't even trust myself! I could have killed you…again! You can't stay with me, Netossa, it isn't safe!" Spinnerella's hands began to shake at the thought; Netossa was everything, _everything_ to her. The thought of being the source of her pain shredded Spinnerella and went against everything that she was. Yet now pain was necessary, she had to break both of their hearts to save her dear wife. "You don't understand..." The windmancer began, reaching out a trembling hand towards her heart's touchstone, the collar around her neck in lieu of the warmth of Netossa's skin. Netossa whimpered in dismay at the sight, frustrated at Spinnerella's retreat, but the windmancer ignored it as flashes of her actions under Prime's control danced behind her eyes, taunting her with the destruction of the one she held beloved above all else.

"I understand loss Spinny. I understand watching the Evil Horde kill everyone in my family, hearing the cries of my people as they were slaughtered and the helplessness of being too young, too weak to stop it." Spinnerella's shoulders began to shake as Netossa's words reminded her of her own loss, the tragedy of losing their homes and their people bringing them together. "I thought I couldn't endure that pain, that I couldn't live with its burden, but I did…even as more tragedy chased us like bloodhounds. Every city the rebellion failed to save, King Micha, all of our friends that we lost…Frosta's parents…" Spinnerella flinched at the reminder, even as she knew it was deliberate. The windmancer held a soft spot for the little icemancer, for like her she had been left to rule as a young girl, only to lose what was left of her tattered realm a few years later. "And even as the war raged on and we had to say goodbye to more of our friends, our people…as we had to watch Hordak destroy all of Etheria's beauty, there was one thing that kept me going… one thing that allowed me to believe… _You_ , Spinny. We've both been through hell…and we had to _live_ in it for _years_ but we have always had each other. I don't know the terror of Horde Prime's touch on my mind…but I do know it on my soul. He _took you away_ from me Spinny. That bastard took you away and made you become something that you were never meant to be. For a moment I thought that I'd lose you completely, because I didn't plan enough, or assess enough…I thought that bastard would take your soul and _destroy_ it."

The raw pain in her voice made Spinnerella meet Netossa's eyes, and the energymancer was crying softly, but there was determination in her gaze, fierce and unyielding. "I can't endure that pain Spinny. So I have to fight for you…and I will. I won't let him have you! I won't let you punish yourself for something that you had _no_ control over. You were the _victim_ Spinnerella and you don't have to carry this burden. So get angry, or sad or whatever you need to be to heal, and know that I will be right here with you." Netossa reached out and took Spinnerella's hands, holding them tightly and refusing to let her wife pull away. "I'll be right here, for every nightmare and power flare, for every time you doubt yourself to remind you _who you are_. You are Princess Spinnerella, Goddess of the Tempest, my wife and I _trust_ you with my life and my heart, and I won't let him have you! If you don't trust yourself, then trust me…I know that you are not a monster, Spinny. And nothing, _nothing_ in this world, in this _universe_ is going to keep me from standing by your side."

Netossa faltered, the words growing heavy upon her tongue as her reticent personality struggled at odds with her need to make Spinnerrella understand. She could be a commander, but her heart often whispered when Netossa needed it to shout. Yet where words might fail her, Netossa knew that actions would not. The energymancer straddled her wife, refusing to allow even a millimeter between them as she placed soft, reverent kisses upon Spinnerella's brow and cheeks. The tenderness of the gesture, bracketed by the sincerity of their joined hands, broke the windmancer as she let out aching sobs as her guilt and fear began to leach away.

Suddenly consumed, the lavender haired princess conjured the winds to push them closer together as she captured Netossa's lips, sobbing with painful yearning into her mouth. The energymancer reacted instantly, moaning at the taste of her wife, suckling away her pain and offering her love and acceptance in its place. Bands of energy lightly looped around them, flaring with the force of Netossa's emotions as she felt herself take cue from her wife's ardor. Spinnerella groaned into the meeting of their mouths and the press of their bodies, suddenly frantic with need for her wife. She needed to prove that her hands could only protect, could only soothe, could only bring pleasure. She would drown out the whispers of Prime with Netossa's cries of delight, she would bury the perversion that took her love and made it into a weapon within yielding mahogany skin. If Netossa chose to stay, then Spinnerella could not refuse the gift of her love, and she could only offer the same in return. Perhaps in time she would once again feel she was worthy to offer it.

With frantic haste, but control gleaned from countless passionate encounters, Spinnerella toppled Netossa to the bedding. She was careful to control their fall even as her eager hands divested her wife of her clothing, reveling her beautiful perfection to her hungry gaze. Yet it was the look in Netossa's eyes that set her truly ablaze, awe and passion dancing sweetly with trust and determination and the windmancer moaned as she felt Netossa's hands roam over her body with sensual purpose. The windmancer squeaked before chuckling in abject delight as Netossa applied leverage to switch their positions with ease. The windmancer shivered as she was divested of her flightsuit, Netossa throwing the armor somewhere behind her, even as her hands and mouth and teeth tormented her wife deliciously.

Spinnerella howled like the winds she commanded as she felt a muscled thigh slip between her legs to press against the wet warmth of her intimately. She clung to Netossa, as the energymancer took her apart, helpless against the pleasure offered even as Netossa kissed and whispered her devotion and her own remorse into pale lilac skin. Spinnerella wanted to question, but Netossa's hands covered hers and drew them to beautiful dusky breasts, guiding them briefly before the energymancer returned the electric touches in kind. Spinnerella drowned in her lover's need of her, not yet understanding that Netossa's soft murmurings of trust and devotion baptized her once tainted soul. They moved together in love's rhythm, never parting for long, tears of belonging shed as easily as joyous cries of ultimate pleasure. When finally exhaustion forced them to grow still, they held each other tenderly and they both wept at what they could have lost. When even those powerful emotions gentled to contentment and affection, Spinnerella ran her hands down Netossa's back even as her wife nuzzled contently against her shoulder.

"Spinny?"

"Hmm…What it is Darling?"

"Beloved. You never called me that before…but you feel it don't you?"

Spinnerella swallowed thickly, but she was too exhausted to run even emotionally from her wife. "Yes…but I didn't…I've never wanted to be a burden upon you Netossa. We came together under warring times…I…"

Netossa didn't move, but she gave the physical impression of rising. "How we met might not have been ideal, but what we have, what we've built is real. It doesn't make you weak to love someone utterly, and I'll fight tooth and nail to ensure that we don't part. Your love isn't wasted Spinny, and it's never a burden. Don't let him take anything else from you…" Netossa did rise at this point, moving up so that she could brace herself upon her hands, careful to avoid pulling Spinnerella's long locks. "I want all of you Spinny, I won't let him have any part of your heart…because you gave it to me. And I protect what's _mine_. I _covet_ what's mine." Spinnerella sighed softly reminded of the synergy of their bond. They lived in trust, trust to keep each other safe on the battlefield, trust to hold each other's hearts in safe keeping…Spinnerella had forgotten that she was not alone, not so long as Princess Netossa drew breath. The windmancer nodded in understanding and drew Netossa back down, on top of her, adoring the warm press of their bodies.

"Beloved?"

"Hmm?"

A part of the windmancer preened at how readily Netossa answered to the word and she felt a few more of her wounds scar over. "What do you say we go home?" Netossa groaned and Spinnerella knew that her dearest one had misunderstood. Then again she knew Netossa's heart as well. The younger woman had stopped dreaming of home long ago, but if she could offer healing, then Spinnerella had to do the same. "Ugh…well I guess those kids are going to start to get antsy…" Netossa froze as she felt her wife's fingers brush against her lips, silencing her. Wickedly, she suckled the digits into her mouth briefly and she smirked smugly as she heard the winds pick up around them. Yet Spinnerella ignored the invitation, instead opting to thump Netossa lightly on the nose before she tightened her embrace.

"No, I mean _home_."

Netossa paused as the weight of her wife's words slammed into her. Neither of them had seen their realms since they fell when they were girls and the thought of going back even to just pay respects to the dead, made her grow quiet and pensive. Spinnerella didn't rush her, knowing that Netossa had her own demons to face but she smiled when she felt her wife hug her back in response.

"You know, I think that's a good idea."

Spinnerella grinned, pleased that her suggestion had been accepted and she drew the covers about them. It would be dawn within an hour or so but that would be long enough to recharge them in order to return to Castle Brightmoon. They didn't know what they would find once they set out to reclaim their homelands, but no matter what, they would face their trials together.

Always Together.

* * *

Legacy Note Below:

Technically I feel like I can end it here...but I might have another chapter. Not sure yet.

The fact that both princesses are not tied to a realm, to me, has unfortunate implications, just like with Scorpia. I like to lean on that as part of the reason that Netossa and Spinnerella are so focused on each other in battle. Seriously, if one goes down the other instantly goes in to protect her and considering that Spinnerella even did this after she'd been initially chipped (and was obsessed with Netossa after the chipping...) allows me think that whatever "peace" Prime gave her revolved around Netossa.

Thank you for reading.

R. Niiyama

6/2020


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Demand

By: Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 3

* * *

Spinnerella watched her wife as she looked up at the starlit sky, restored to Etheria and she knew that there was not a more beautiful sight in all the universe. She could see the curiosity etched upon her lover's face and she smiled as she thought that war had deprived Netossa of her true calling as a scholar. Yet there as a melancholy that hung over her wife like a shroud, dampening even her enchanting grace. Netossa was a brooder, but she truly hated to be alone, for solitude reminded her of the way the Evil Horde stole the lives of her people from her. Knowing this, the windmancer strode forward and took a seat next to her wife, carefully organizing the leaflet now filled with handmade star charts and setting it aside before wrapping her arms around Netossa and tucking her close. The energymancer responded immediately, stroking the closest hand to her even as she snuggled closer.

"Hey, you."

Spinnerella grinned at the old joke between them, for a moment remembering the teary eyed, angry princess that she'd provoked on purpose to get her to leave her room and the demons that haunted her. She nuzzled against Netossa, delighting in how they always fit perfectly, ghosting kisses wherever she could reach.

"My Beloved, what's wrong?"

Netossa sighed but clung tighter to Spinnerella briefly and for a moment the lilac skinned woman was soothed that her lover took comfort in the term of endearment that had once been twisted against them. Though Spinnerella swore in her heart she would not make it common and cruel as Prime had once twisted her lips to do. When Netossa's silence stretched on, Spinnerella rocked them slightly, conjuring a gentle, warm wind to keep the chill from Netossa's skin. Her beautiful, brave tactician… always planning, always preparing; her mind was her shield for her deceptively delicate heart. A heart that Spinerella coveted like no other, but also understood even better than her own. She could feel Netossa resisting minutely, not wanting to lay burdens upon Spinerella even though the windmancer would gladly carry them all. She stroked a loving hand down the energymancer's back, grounding them both even as she prepared to prod her love from her heart's shelter.

"Sometimes, Netossa, being strong means being strong enough to realize that you can't stand alone. If you can't allow me to suffer alone, then surely you must know that I will not allow you to either."

Netossa deflated instantly, Spinnerella's reminder breaking the loop of incessant brooding. She felt weak, useless even but it was the weight of her guilt that loosened her tongue. She looked at the lilac hand that palmed her waist, taking in the deceptive delicacy of her wife and reeling internally at the thought that those hands had once been turned against her. That hand should have always been in hers and because it had not been so, her sweet wife suffered so much pain and fear and loss. Netossa had failed her love, and she could not forgive that.

"I wasn't there. Because there were so many people and we were separated and I couldn't find you…because I am weak. This happened to you because of my weakness…because I didn't protect you. That bastard hurt you, he took you from me because I …I…" Netossa froze, biting off her words with a sob and she tried to pull away, but Spinnerella was like steel and she would not let her escape her embrace. She had expected that Netossa had felt guilt, but not to this extent. The windmancer could feel the old wounds that still lacerated her beloved wife's soul pressing against their scars, ready to break free and drown Netossa in pain and guilt. She knew that there was nothing that Netossa could have done, and despite the horror she survived, she would have rather been the one that Prime took a thousand times over than Netossa. She only remembered pieces of her enthrallment, but the pain and rage and even self-hatred had been the most prevalent and Prime fed on that. She would have not wished that on anyone, let alone the woman that she held dearest in her heart. And the thought of facing a Netossa that she might have to…might have to…no, her hands had done enough, she couldn't even finish the thought.

"Netossa. Hear me, this is _not_ your fault. You came after me, you put your life on the line for me…I…I would have killed you…because then you would have been mine forever. You don't even realize the danger you put yourself in just to save my life."

As bright as love was, it always cast a shadow. For Spinnerella she knew that hers was how possessive her love was. She knew that she would never deny her beloved anything, but in her heart of hearts she wanted Netossa to only be hers, to see only her and nothing else. Like the eagles that once populated her realm, she wanted to secret Netossa away high above all the pain that the war had brought to them. Yet she knew she could not do that; instead she chose to tether herself to her beloved mate so that she could protect her all the more fiercely. Netossa didn't answer, and Spinnerella didn't expect her to just yet, knowing she would turn over truth of Spinnerella's words until she found her own peace. The windmancer offered no further words but she hoped that the warmth of her embrace and the steadfastness of her heart would offer her wife silent comfort. They sat there for a time, content to hold and be held, their love blanketing them and giving them strength. When the shorter woman began to doze lightly, Spinnerella gathered the star charts before gathering Netossa into her arms and walking towards the grounds. While her movements were careful, being cradled and lifted prodded some of the drowsiness from rich sienna eyes and Netossa looked up at her beloved's profile.

"Spinny, I can walk back…"

Spinnerella smirked but she didn't move to release her wife. "I know Darling, but you love it when I do this…and so do I." Netossa chuckled softly and buried her face against the cleavage of Spinnerrella's flightsuit and for a moment the windmancer wished she had chosen more casual clothing to wear instead. Spinnerella was not a boastful woman, but she would admit to possessing a great deal of lover's vanity. She enjoyed doing things that made Netossa happy or made her feel cared for and desired; war may have brought them together but she would never let Netossa forget that she was calm to her storm. Making her wife happy brought pride and contentment to the windmancer, although she also recognized that the shadow of that was what Prime manipulated.

For a moment she wondered at the fabricated universe Catra had trapped her in and that for her, the perfect world that still included the Evil Horde was one where Netossa's family was whole but hers was not. Their realms had been on opposite sides of Etheria and since Spinnerella's people were partially nomadic within their borders, the war and the tragedy it brought upon them was the only reason that they would have been brought so closely together. Of course, the presence of her family had been Netossa's first clue that something was wrong, her fierce compassion prevalent even then. Spinnerella shook her head not wanting to dwell on what ifs, instead focusing on Netossa's weight and warmth, here in her arms.

Knowing that contentment and the warmth of being cherished can sour to embarrassment, Spinnerella leapt into the air with her precious treasure in her arms towards their bedroom window, avoiding the gaze of others. With ease that hinted of many years of visiting Netossa this way when they were younger, the windmancer used her element to open the window and secret them inside, the gales closing the window softly behind them. Spinnerella reluctantly set her wife to her feet, handing her the leaflet of star maps, to which Netossa answered with a lingering kiss on the windmancer's cheek. The Princess of Winds flushed violet briefly as she watched her wife place the maps upon her desk before she stretched briefly and Spinnerella caught the wince that her beloved tried to hide. Due to the nature of her powers and fighting style, Netossa pushed her body to its limits daily, hammering her power into the shape of deadly grace, but that didn't mean that it did not take its toil on her. Feeling the need to care for the one that made her heart full and whole, Spinnerella assisted Netossa with removing her armor and in turn allowed her wife to do the same, a nightly ritual practiced between them whenever they were within safe walls.

They removed each other's bonding necklaces with care and reverence, the jewelry comfortable and durable enough to sleep in, but too cherished to not be placed in protective boxes whenever possible. Nude, Netossa moved to draw a bath while Spinnerella tidied up their clothes and made ready the items she would need to tend to her wife. When the water was ready, the windmancer answered her dearest one's call and moved to be with her. Lilac laced with mahogany as they took each other's hands and guided one another into the warm fragrant waters and relaxed against one another. They did not stay long, their soldier's temperaments making bathing and dressing efficient affairs, but the moments they allowed themselves to just exist in their love knitted their souls even more tightly together.

When they deemed themselves clean both of dirt and of the worries of the day, they rose from the tub, draining it and toweling each other off, trading kisses and soft soothing whispers all the while. When they returned to their bedding they took the time to tend to each other's hair, Spinnerella going first as her hair despite its length required little more than soft brushing and a comb through to tame it. The other reason is that Spinnerella adored the intimacy of tending to Netossa's hair, wanting to have hers completed first so that she could luxuriate in the trusted task. She very lightly oiled the fine hairs of her wife's shaven scalp, knowing that Netossa would request a touch up soon. As always, she allowed a small, covetous part of her heart to mourn the loss of the long, luxurious curly locks that Netossa had once bore as a testament to her heritage.

Among the energymancer's people, the hair upon one's head was considered a crown as resplendent as any jewel or precious metal and it had been the sight of the meticulously oiled waist length cyan curls and braids that had first drawn Spinnerella to the slightly younger, reticent princess. She wondered if Netossa would ever heal enough to consider growing her hair again, the energymancer having cut her hair to its current style when she decided to take up arms to fight the Evil Horde. It had taken years to find out that stylish as her coif was, it was a gesture of mourning, although as always Spinnerella was grateful that her wife trusted her enough to share her grief with her. She hoped in her heart that this journey to see what had become of their realms would provide some succor to Netossa's well-hidden pain.

Netossa grew pliant and content as her wife tended to her hair, Spinnerella having always taken to her lessons of how to care for the cyan crown as if it were some sacred ritual. She smiled a soft, secret smile as she realized that it had become thus between them. Another way to show that they cared, another way to say "I love you" and "I see you for who you are"; Netossa let relief that this had not been taken away fill her until she thought that her heart would burst with the splendor of it. When they were done, Spinnerella pressed a lingering kiss against a nearby shoulder, her tongue laving against sweet mahogany skin briefly as her mind wandered down passion's trail before she tamed her ever yearning heart.

Not allowing her beloved to leave the bedding, the windmancer bid her to lay upon her stomach as she grasped the lotion that she set aside before their bath. Carefully she worked the scented concoction into silken skin even as her hands prodded and kneaded tension from beautiful muscles. Netossa let out shuddering whimpers and sipping moans at the feeling of her wife's hands upon her body, and Spinnerella waged war against herself to keep her touches chaste. The sight of her love, her beautiful body on display as she lay limp with the lassitude and pleasure that her hands provided set her heart and mind to burning, yearning bright and fierce.

With a poise she didn't feel, the windmancer tucked away her lascivious thoughts, although one vision of Netossa spread upon the council table in the War Room was rather stubborn in fading to quiescence. Knowing that fantasy would likely be the subject of many a concupiscent dream in the future, the windmancer bit her lower lip briefly before she worked her way down her beloved's legs. Netossa purred as she felt Spinnerella's thumbs dig into the arches of each foot and she wondered briefly what she had done to have earned the love of such an attentive and compassionate lover.

Before she could suggest that they retire for the evening, Spinnerella felt Netossa's hand at her elbow. She looked into deep, sienna eyes, drowning in their warmth even as curiosity tugged at her. Netossa reached out and cupped her cheek and Spinnerella leaned into the caress, closing her eyes briefly to keep from being overcome. "What can I do for you, Spinny?" Spinnerella opened her eyes and she smiled as she was reminded that Netossa was just as attentive in her devotion as she was meticulous in her planning. Not really needing to ponder the question, the windmancer used the precision of her powers to clear their bed and set the items carefully in their places even as she moved to lay upon her belly. She folder her arms and rested her head upon them, turning her head to look coyly at her beloved, delighting in the arrested look of desire that Netossa tried and failed to hide at the sight of her.

"Scratch my back?"

The energymancer hummed softly at the request as she moved to straddle her lover's luscious bottom and she counted back from ten in her head briefly to steady her heart. Leaning forward, she moved the long lavender locks aside, looking at the spot where Prime's chip had once been. The insidious device nearly destroying this simple, beautiful intimacy that they had built. She felt relief and gratitude flood her, knowing that they had found their way back to each other, and Netossa swore again in her heart that she would never let Spinnerella go. Not wanting to keep her lover waiting, the energymancer leaned forward and set her hands to her task.

Netossa never understood the appeal, but Spinnerella adored having her back scratched. In lovemaking, it was a catalyst that spurred her on like no other, but in simple comfort it was a luxuriant pleasure, free of any sexual demand. Netossa smiled as she ran her blunted nails along the lilac expanse of her wife's back, the actions coaxing the silken skin to lavender and violet deeply. She conjured some of her energy manipulation to sensitize the skin beneath her touch, rewarded when Spinnerella let out a moan that almost made Netossa forget that she was doing this to soothe rather than inflame her wife. She smirked as she felt the muscle that Spinnerella's fuller curves often blunted to the eye, delighting in the strength that was wielded in honor and protection. When the windmancer began to squirm, the abrasive caresses sliding into over-stimulation, Netossa moved back and Spinnerella let out a contented sigh. They turned down the covers and prepared to retire for the evening, quiet ease filling the air between them.

"I hope to see you in my dreams, my Darling."

"And I'll long for you in mine. 'Night Spinny."

"Good night my Love."

The exchange was a familiar ritual, cast due to the nature of war sometimes separating them during missions. More than a wish for kind dreams, it was a blessing that they would return safely to one another with the dawn. Netossa tucked into her favorite spot, half sprawled on top of her wife and nestled in her arms. She adored the position since Spinnerella was strong enough to hold most of her weight when sleeping and it allowed her to embrace her beloved back. She was convinced there was no more luxurious a pillow being than tucked under Spinnerella's chin listening to her heartbeat. The energymancer fell into slumber easily with the sound of that sweet cadence and the feel of her wife softly stroking her back. Slumber came to Spinnerella a little slower as she looked down into cherished features illuminated by the moonlight. The feel of Netossa's body against her own gave the windmancer strength and she knew in her heart that she could never forsake her wife again. Resolute in her renewed devotion, the windmancer let slumber carry her away gently.

Spinnerella swam with burgeoning urgency towards blissful consciousness, and she shuddered in soft delight as she felt pleasure stroke and lave and loop and swirl. Exhaling shakily, the windmancer looked down, groaning at the sight of Netossa settled quite intently between her legs determined to make her the morning's repast. The sight of her wife's hands digging into the flesh of her thighs and sight of cyan curls half draped over her lower abdomen drove Spinnerella nearly as high as the feeling of her wife's talented and eager tongue. She reached down a hand to stroke at her beloved's half shaven scalp, love and sexual dominion making her features stark and focused.

"Oh, my darling…you are going to pay for this…pay and pay…and pay…" The sensual threat trailed off into a moan as joy and pleasure overcame the windmancer.

Netossa didn't answer, but she knew that she had successfully baited the beast that lay just beneath Spinnerella's serenity and poise. She wanted to let loose that desire, sweet savagery that raged like a tempest beneath soft smiles to let it sweep her away. As she glanced up past quivering belly and breasts into cobalt eyes that blazed with want, Netossa knew she would have just what she sought. With an internal smile, the energymancer focused her every effort in building her wife's pleasure higher and higher until she shattered. For now, Spinnerella would let her beloved vixen have her victory and she would offer her surrender, but soon she would do the taking and her mind was filled nearly to bursting with what she would do in loving retaliation to her perfect spouse. She cast out her winds to buffet her screams of pure delight, and when finally her shudders and spasms calmed, she set upon her wife like a ravenous huntress upon her irresistible prey.

Much later the two princesses sparred in the courtyard, the deadly dance familiar and comforting in its own way. The sharp harshness of Prime's control had been replaced with the familiar camaraderie and loving rivalry that laid the foundation of their partnership. Netossa ducked a particularly strong gust, noting that Spinnerella's movements were smoother than ever, as Adora had wanted to test her powers of healing on her friend. The real reason had been to remove the scar from the surgery required to remove Prime's chip, the wound a painful reminder that had set Spinnerella to wearing her hair down or braided at her neck for a short period. The side effect of the fully realized power of the Guardian of Etheria was that it had also strengthened Spinnerella's ankle, although it taken longer than Netossa expected for her to adjust to the change. Of course, now it was beginning to lend a more direct and deadly air to Spinnerella's fighting style as she no longer feared getting close to her opponent, throwing punches and kicks laced with concentrated gale force winds.

They had to consider their sparing a draw after a point and exhausted they slid to the ground laughing. Spinnerella assumed that most couples wouldn't consider fighting to be a source of intimacy and connection but it had always been thus for the two of them. Twisting that had made Prime's control that much more damaging…yet now finally Spinnerella could strike at her lover and not fear the damage her hands would bring. Netossa trusted her…and she trusted Netossa's judgement in lieu of trusting herself.

After all, it was that steadfast trust was what truly freed her from Prime's hold. They would prepare to depart tonight. It was an old habit from years of sneaking into enemy territory, but they preferred to travel under the cloak of night and allow the daylight hours to protect their slumber. Most of Hordak's machines had been destroyed but they both agreed that there could be a chance of rogue machines, especially considering that Entrapta's "Emily" was sentient or at least very close to it. They didn't put it past the well-meaning but ultimately impartial engineer to have upgraded more of Hordak's mechanical army during her time as his partner.

In a way Spinnerella was grateful for the soon to be respite from the younger princess and the freed Prime clones. A change of heart didn't erase the damage that had been done or the lives lost and while she could most certainly be cordial she did not feel obligated to forgive or forget. She would never forgive the deaths of her family and her people, and she most certainly would never forgive the nights spent calming a younger Netossa who suffered from anxiety and nightmares after having been trapped in her castle for days surrounded by the dead and the carnage that the Evil Horde had inflicted.

The wounds were scars that they had grown around, incorporating the lessons that their pain imparted…but for one moment Spinnerella wished that Netossa had never had to lose everything in the first place. Her lover was charismatic and kind but loss had made her more introverted than she had been previously and shortened her temper. Spinnerella's presence and love soothed and blunted the jagged edges, just as Netossa's calmed the rage that had once threatened to consume Spinnerella whole.

"Spinny?"

"Yes, my Darling?"

"What do you think we'll find? I mean…do you think…there could be survivors after all this time? If so, what happens then? Should we-"

"shhh… Peace, dearest. Whatever we find, we shall face it together. I'm with you, Netossa and that's all that matters."

Spinnerella shushed her lover, not to dismiss her, but knowing full well that Netossa could over analyze a problem if given enough time and worry. Keeping her focus sharpened was a loving task that she had to undertake from time to time and Netossa chuckled as she realized what her wife was doing. Spinnerella was right, they were together and whatever they were to find on their journey they would face it as they always had. Smiling, she squeezed the fingers laced with her own and she turned her gaze to the clear sky.

For the first time she felt a sense of hope suffuse her and a calmness settle warmly in her heart. She giggled as her wife summoned a slight breeze to pull two leaves from a nearby tree and she made them dance and loop above them. Spinnerella smiled at the joy she brought her beloved and in this she knew a feeling that that she'd thought that Prime had stamped out of her, yet she felt it in the gaiety of Netossa's laughter and the warmth in her eyes. Finally, finally after all of this she had what the end of the war and Netossa's love had promised her.

Peace.

* * *

Legacy Note Below:

Thank you to those that came along for the ride.

R. Niiyama


End file.
